mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Punkleton
Description The Rare Punkleton is the newest Rare Seasonal Monster. It arrived on October 15th, 2016. The Rare Punkleton has a paper-bag covering its head because it is decomposing. Its rotting innards and seeds can be seen going up and down on its body. Its skeletal body is ghastly-green everywhere and dulled turqouise on its toes and rib cage. The vines and leaves also share this discoloration and inside its ribcage it has a pink heart. Song Audio sample: The Rare Punkleton shares the same audio as its common counterpart, the Punkleton. The Rare Punkleton's contribution to an island's song is an electronically-garbled vocal component that helps to set the tempo. It frantically chants "Hooga, booga, hooga-booga!" with a slight echo that goes to the beat as the Rare Punkleton chants. The echo cannot be heard on Gold Island. This monster sways its hands in a way that is somewhat like Michael Jackson in "Thriller." Breeding The Punkleton Monster can only be bred for a limited time within the Halloween season. The combination is: * + Bowgart + T-Rox In 2016, breeding began on October 15th, and will end on October 16th, 2016. NOTE: Rare Punkleton can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Punkleton on Plant Island and its Mirror that are obtained during that time will stay unless they are sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. Likes Punkleton.png|Punkleton|link=Punkleton|linktext=Punkleton Mystery Like.png|Mystery Like|link=Mystery Like|linktext=Mystery Like Mystery Like.png|Mystery Like|link=Mystery Like|linktext=Mystery Like Mystery Like.png|Mystery Like|link=Mystery Like|linktext=Mystery Like Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Punkleton *Mystery Like *Mystery Like *Mystery Like See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Notes *The Rare Punkleton is the second Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for 24 hours on October 15th, until October 16th, 2012. *A teaser of the Rare Punkleton can be seen on the start-up screen for the 2016 Halloween season. *The Rare Punkleton's heart looks similar to the one featured on the Schmoochle. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Plant Island Category:Halloween